Aspect of the Wolf Redux
by Lady Lioness
Summary: In an effort to finish this, I am re-writing the story from the beginning. The original summary: Luke and Sophia have been continually drawn to each other, but the fact that she is human lies in their way. What will happen now, as Sophia starts to Change?
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Honestly, I think I had given up this story for lost. It stayed with me, though, and I thought about it wistfully from time to time. I love werewolf stories and here I was writing a great one that remained unfinished. Real life interfered, as it so often does in the case of us undisciplined writers, and I literally did not do a single piece of creative writing for three years. Now, I changed jobs, got out of a not-right relationship, and finally feel more myself than I have in years. Add in an obsession with Stargate Atlantis and the incredibly hot Jason Momoa, and whaddya know, I was writing fan fiction again. Still, it had been five years since I looked at Aspect, and my memories of the show were hazy at best. So I thought, maybe I should just start again at the beginning. I make no promises, no guarantees, but here's hoping I can finally finish SOMETHING. Feedback if you liked it, feedback if you hated it, I feel like I'm feeling my way through the dark here. And, thank you, to everyone who ever reviewed, to everyone who wrote to ask me to come back. This is for you.

--Prologue--

It starts in a small town called Wolf Lake. The town is nestled in a heavily forested area, with night skies holding a million stars, and the days draped in sunlight filtered through the trees. There was a lake near the center of the town that acted as an unofficial boundary line. The north side of the lake lived the descendents of the town's founders, refugees from Europe long ago. On the south shore lived the relative newcomers, people who were drawn here, seeking a place to hide. Regardless of the geography, all the residents had one thing in common.

They were Skinwalkers, the residents of Wolf Lake, their genes giving them the power to change from human to wolf. The town was established by those European immigrants as a sanctuary, a place where Skinwalkers could be safe, could live somewhat normal lives. The town was run entirely by Skinwalkers. The government & civil service positions were held by Skinwalkers, law enforcement was Skinwalkers, and so on. The only permissible areas for humans to trespass was a small diner near the interstate on the outskirts of town and the high school.

In the time before charter and private schools, it was decided that the public school would be built, to divert suspicion and to allow the town to take advantage of the state's educational funds. The one drawback to the free money was the need to include human children from the other surrounding small towns. The school's administration was largely dominated by Skinwalkers, however, so they made it work, segregating the two populations as much as they could. They found, though, that human teenagers tended to avoid the local kids, warned by ancient instinct that predators walked in their midst. It worked out for Wolf Lake, and it also provided an out for the few unfortunate souls who never managed to make the Change.

Sophia was one of those, a half-breed past the normal age of Change. Daughter of the town Sheriff and his deceased human wife, she was trapped in limbo between two worlds. At the age of 16, she began to plan for college, to study the stars, to go to Italy. She would leave Wolf Lake and make a life for herself in the human world. Yet fate had other ideas and so did Luke. Luke was pure Skinwalker, son of the deceased alpha male and the current alpha female, and long-viewed as the heir to the throne.

The attraction between Luke and Sophia seemed to spring suddenly into life one day, brought into life by a chance meeting of their eyes. Chocolate brown met crystal green and a current of electricity ran between them. They both felt themselves reaching for the other, even though neither of them moved. Yet she was still human, still unaffected by the Change, and he was wolf, someone her father warned her away from. So she dropped her eyes and kept walking down the hall, knowing that he watched her go. Both were startled, perhaps a little intrigued, by these new feelings.

However, wiser ones than they knew that the feelings they shared weren't new. Before the onset of puberty, before Sophia's mother died, the children of Wolf Lake were all equal. There was no division yet between wolf and human. Sophia and Luke were usually in the same class, always paired together on group assignments. They were friends, as much as little boys and girls can be. They were comfortable together and, in their absence, they were missed. Yet as the possibility of the Change grew closer, a rift began to form between them. Luke was guaranteed to Change, there was no question of that, but Sophia might never Change. She might never be a true member of the Pack.

So their feelings were forgotten, lost in that hazy cloud which envelopes childhood as we get older. However, they never truly disappeared, just laid dormant beneath the surface, waiting for the right moment to reappear. When it finally happened, there was no turning back. Sophia and Luke found themselves continually drawn to each other, only the fact that she was still human barring their path.

It seemed that they would end up star-crossed lovers, yearning but not meant, when it begun. Sophia began to Change.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Apologies to anyone who still remembers the show extremely well. I've decided to simply borrow the framework as I remember it and create my own back stories & histories around it. I'm also writing this with the idea that the events in "Passion's Beginnings" and "Passion's Promise" happened first. Comment if you like or hate the new direction.

_The forest was the one just outside her house. She recognized the old pine tree with the crooked trunk. When she was little, she used to hide within the drooping branches and pretend it was her own secret place. She knew this place. It was herself she didn't know. _

_The wind was crisp, carrying a hint of moisture, tickling her nostrils. The soil was rich and lush beneath her paws, as she threaded her way through the forest. Leaves dotted with dew rustled to her left and she turned her head to see a gray-white wolf emerging from the underbrush. A canine grin is on his face, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. She pranced over to him, brushing the ruff on his neck with her snout. He licked her back playfully, but the playfulness soon turned heated as their hormones began to awake..._

Sophia shot up in bed, sweat gathering in the small of her back, her long brown hair plastered to the side of her face. The dream always flickered at the end. She was no longer wolf, but human, standing in Luke's arms as he was kissing her, with force and passion. Soon it wouldn't just be a kiss but so much more. Sometimes in those brief seconds Sophia wondered what frightened her more--becoming a wolf or having it remain all a dream?

Swinging her feet off the bed, she resigned herself to an early start. She slipped on her glasses, but stared at the wallpaper, as if it held the solution to everything. Sophia knew that teenagers were prone to raging hormones and emotional highs, but lately she'd been feeling very unsteady. As if the world she knew was about to splinter around her. In this town, that could only mean one thing. The Change. But that was ridiculous. She was 17, her 18th birthday in four more months. If it was going to happen, it would have happen by now. No, she was free now, and soon she'd be free of this town and the constant burden of lying to everyone outside city lines. Tired from the intense dream and her depressing thoughts, Sophia shook her head and began to get ready for the day.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't quite shake the effects of the dream and it came to school with her. She expertly twirled the combination lock on her locker, and with a click, it opened. She caught a glimpse of herself in her locker mirror and the circles under her eyes defied the concealer's attempt to hide them. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she sighed. It was going to be a long day. She began mournfully pull books out of her bag, wishing desperately she could climb back into bed for a non-Luke-visitation sleep. A voice next to here greeted her.

"Morning. You'll never guess what I just heard outside the library."

Sophia glanced over at Laura and gave an absent smile. Laura was fully human, a petite red-head who lived in blissful, enviable, ignorance of the reality of the Skinwalkers. Occasionally they studied together, as Sophia was strong in math & sciences and Laura was an honor student in English, but they were rarely social outside of school. Sophia didn't have her own car to travel to Laura's town and she couldn't ask Laura to come to Wolf Lake after dark. As she listened to Laura recount the latest gossip, Sophia thought wistfully of the day when normal social interaction would be no further than the closest dorm room.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck prickled suddenly, and she looked up over Laura's shoulder. She found herself meeting Luke's steady gaze. The look on his face was entirely serious, no mocking or sarcastic undertone to be found. It unsettled her. Her feelings must've shown on her face, as Laura noticed the change. Subtle was not a word you could use to describe the human and she proved it when she craned her neck to see what had caught Sophia's attention. Turning back again, Laura grinned wickedly.

"Ah, the infamous Luke Cates. I thought I saw him more the usual lately. Something going on with you two that you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Sophia couldn't help herself and she flashed back to her dream. She flushed a deep shade of red and Laura laughed delightedly. Human she may be, but Laura was as good as a bloodhound for sniffing out the faintest whiff of scandal. Desperate to head her off, Sophia feigned nonchalance and tried futilely to calm her heartbeat. She crammed the rest of her books into her bag, slammed her locker shut, and began to lead her friend down the hall, remarking, "Luke and I? We grew up together, but that's about it. We're not 'together,' we're not even friends. Really, he's just a boy I happen to know."

Sophia didn't dare look back at Luke. If she had, she would have seen him stiffen slightly after her statement. After a moment or two, he eased the tension from his lanky frame, and smiled, the wide toothy grin of a predator who has discovered his prey. The smile lasted until his best friend Sean strode down the hall, sniffing at the air. The other students in the hallway looked up in alarm when the BMOC began to growl in the back of his throat. Moving swiftly to plant himself in front of Sophia's locker, Luke locked eyes with Sean. The other boy stopped in his tracks. The human students suddenly remembered class would start in a minute, while the Skinwalker teens looked on with interest. The tension rose between the two boys and the remaining students moved restlessly, getting excited as well. After one long moment, Sean dropped his eyes and began to back away. Luke waited until there were three classrooms between him and Sean before he started glaring at the watching crowds. The students dispersed, a new piece of gossip to salivate over. Wasn't that Sophia's locker? Luke was acting really weird, Sophia's smell _was_ a little different, could it be happening? Was she going to Change?


	3. Chapter 2

--Chapter Two--

Someone was stalking her and Sophia had a fairly good idea of who it was. There was the persistent prickling that crept down her spine, but every time she turned around, there was no one there. After parting ways with Laura in the morning, Sophia went through the day, preoccupied. The look in Luke's eyes...she'd seen that look in his eyes just before he'd kissed her in their clearing. If Laura hadn't been there, would Luke have approached her? Would she have wanted him to? Her mind kept trying to sort through her conflicting feelings, trying to come to some sort of resolution.

After a very long and trying day at school, it was time to go directly to her part-time job at the local diner. It was a typical greasy spoon, but it was the only restaurant within city limits, so it was usually crowded. By the time Sophia changed into her uniform and clocked in, the Early Birds were settled into their usual booth. She'd hoped that the feeling of being watched would dissipate when she left school grounds, but it still cropped up now and again. Glancing over at the back corner booth that was the usual after-school hangout for the Pack teenagers, Sophia found it was empty. She suddenly realized that the teenaged Pack had given her a wide berth. Most of the Pack viewed Sophia as a second class citizen and their children tended to look down on her as such. She could usually expect one or two snide and catty comments a day. Today, nothing. Was it Luke? She was reasonably certain he was the one watching her. Was it his presence that kept the others away?

At the end of her shift, some four hours later, she changed back into her street clothes, but the stench of grease still clung to her hair and skin. Wearily, she dragged herself home, wanting nothing more than a hot shower before attacking the mountain of homework she brought home. All of it due tomorrow, of course. Sophia had noticed the absence of feeling stalked towards the end of her shift, but her increasing exhaustion meant no energy to think about it. However, the sight that greeted her as she walked into her room brought it back to the surface.

Delicate, exquisite white flowers, the kind that only grew in the heart of the forest, lay in a clumsily-formed bouquet on her bed. Only a member of the Pack could have brought them to her and somehow Sophia couldn't see her dad taking time off from work to surprise her with flowers on an ordinary day. There was a note, written on lined-paper torn from a notebook. Scrawled in sloppy black letters was the message: "Meet me in our clearing." It wasn't signed, but she knew it was from Luke.

There was a clearing, their clearing, hidden in the woods behind her house. It was secluded, and seemed to be isolated from the passing of time. Almost magical. Luke had Changed for her there, had shown her what her own body could go through, if it was ever ready. She'd felt a sense of wonderment, then, as she stared at him, in the form of this majestic creature. Somehow, she'd almost felt she could see Luke looking at her through the wolf's eyes. That, although he wore the skin of an animal, he still had his human soul. She'd been captivated then, but he loped away, disappearing into the woods, and she'd begun the trek home. Doubts set in with every step. She was human. If she was meant to be a Skinwalker, it would have happened long before now. Still, as the dreams showed, a part of her still clung to the hope of Luke and what he represented.

Sophia held the flowers and the note, wrestling with herself. Darkness was already falling and by the time she got to the woods, it would be pitch black outside, only the faint light of the waning moon to guide her. There was that shower to take, the homework to finish. As she heard the front door slam downstairs, she mentally added her father to the cons. Her father would go crazy if he caught her sneaking out to meet Luke. More than anything, her father wanted her to break free from this town. The sensible thing, the smart thing, would be to not go. So, smart and sensible Sophia laid the flowers and note back on her bed and went to take a shower. Yet as she left the room, she couldn't help glancing out the window wistfully, the faintest tinge of amber green in her eyes.

Luke paced back and forth, from one tree to another, in a perfectly straight line. The brush crackled under his feet, the sounds and his scent keeping away the animal life. Sophia got off work at 8pm. It shouldn't have taken her more than fifteen minutes to get home. Even assuming she had to eat or get around her father, she should still have been here by now. Still, he waited, refusing to believe what was happening. Finally, as the night grew colder, he had no choice. With a low growl, he bolted from the clearing, loping along on two feet. Why hadn't she come? How could she possibly resist the pull between them? He wasn't used to being refused and the fact that it was Sophia made it even worse. Didn't she know what was happening?

With the swiftness that came with the Wolf, he soon reached Sophia's house. With the luck of youth, he crept around the back just in time to see the Sheriff exit the house, talking into his cell phone. Luke froze, dropping low and praying the wind wouldn't carry his scent. The older man did pause for a moment before getting into the car, looking around. Finally, he got in and backed out. Sparing only a second to congratulate himself on his near miss and good timing, he sniffed the air, circling around the house until he found Sophia's bedroom window. It was open a crack and a battered elm tree reached for the sky a few feet away from the house. Calling on skills he hadn't utilized since he was a kid, Luke scaled the tree. Judging the distance between tree and house, he found it acceptable. He could make it to the porch roof, but it would be slippery going to reach around to her window. However, with confidence that bordered on outright arrogance, Luke believed he could do it. And so he did.

Slipping through the window, he landed with a barely noticeable thump in the darkened room. A single lamp was burning on the desk, where Sophia was sleeping, head pillowed on her hands. He took a moment to stare at her, to soak her features in, something he could never do while she was awake. Her gold-rimmed glasses dug into fair skin, lightly dusted with freckles. Her hair was the brown of nature, of rich soil and tree bark. He knew her eyes were the same color, but flecked with bits of gold, the same as winter leaves bathed in sunbeams. She was making little huffy sounds in her sleep, and he found it adorable. Just another detail to add to his multitude of fantasies about her. He padded over to the desk, with a half-formed idea of waking her. Standing over her, Luke realized she had fallen asleep while doing math homework. She had ditched him for homework? The idea annoyed him and so perhaps he shook her awake a little harder than necessary. Luke wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Sophia had been dreaming, had still the vague impression of the ground flying beneath her, the wind sleeking over her back, the scent of pine needles very strong, when she felt the hand close around her shoulder and pull. Her father had drilled her in self-defense when she was young, and she reacted to the threat with her human skills and her Wolf instincts. She threw her elbow up and back, catching Luke on his shoulder and breaking his hold. Shoving back her chair, she sprang to her feet and whirled to face her attacker, lashing out. Her claws raked across his face and she growled low in her throat. Luke grunted in pain, falling back, only to trip over Sophia's backpack. He landed the floor with an audible thump. Sophia stood over him and Luke found himself staring into amber-green eyes. Wolf eyes. There was a long moment and Luke kept himself very still.

Sophia blinked, once, twice, and then her eyes returned to their normal rich brown. In unison, they both looked at her right hand. Her palm was lightly furred, her five fingers extended further by sharp, thick black nails. Her hand was still in the shape of a human's, but it looked…it looked wolf-like. As they stared, the fur seemed to shrink down to normal hair follicles and the color of her nails faded first, before they resumed their regular appearance. The Wolf had broken free, but now the human reigned again.


	4. Chapter 3

--Chapter Three--

Sophia let out a small inarticulate cry before dropping to her knees beside him, her gaze troubled. He had thin lines of red across his left cheek, and his bottom lip was split. Her hands shook as she realized she was responsible for the wounds. Reaching out, she grasped his chin and turned his head so she could examine his injury. "They're not too deep. Luke, I swear, I'm really sorry. If I'd known it was you...I didn't mean to hurt you."

She would have continued, her voice breaking, but Luke reached up and pulled her hand away from his face, choosing instead to intertwine their fingers. His grey blue eyes darkened, as he said softly, "It's okay. I don't mind that you marked me."

Something about the way he said it, some inflection in his voice, caused a fierce glee to rise up in Sophia. Yes, yes, she had marked him, marked him as hers for all to see. Soon she would make him hers completely and that bitch Presley would have to submit. This was her male, her mate, and woe to any who tried to come between them. She'd rip their throat out and leave the carcass for the scavengers.

Luke watched the emotions dance across Sophia's face, watched the tinge of amber grow clearer in her eyes. Daringly, he pressed a kiss against the back of her hand, tasting, just a little, the flavor of her skin. Her skin was so very hot as her hormones battled her inhibitions for control. Her scent wrapped around him and he felt like he was drowning in her. Luke flashed to the last time they were in the clearing together, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. He shifted, just a little, leaning closer, but he was disappointed when she pulled her hand away and rose to her feet.

Turning back to the desk, Sophia began straightening up her books and papers. As he watched her fidget, Luke wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and then brought it to his mouth, absently licking the wet crimson blood. With the rapid healing of the Skinwalkers, the marks should fade to nearly nothing by school tomorrow. The pain in his lip was already easing. When Sophia turned slightly, he wiped his hand on his shirt. Even though she was close to a complete Change, Luke didn't think she was ready to see him with blood on his tongue.

She didn't know what was happening. She was supposed to be past this, she was supposed to be free. She was human! Yet, yet, how could she ignore the evidence she'd seen with her own eyes? Those marks on his cheeks didn't come from her human fingernails. She'd had a…well, she wasn't sure what it was. Something that was a cross between a paw and a hand. She'd never known a Skinwalker could be capable of a partial shift like that. Sophia's mind was whirling. Too much had happened.

Sophia found that she couldn't look at him completely and glanced at him sideways, as he remained in a crouch on her floor. He looked oddly out of place, surrounded as he was by pale pink plush carpeting. His eyes were fixed on her, with the unblinking stare of a hunter. The soft glow of the lamp made his hair seem even more golden. She sighed as she crammed her homework into her backpack and then asked, "Luke, what are you doing here?"

He rose to his feet slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid any more sudden movements would send her running. She was so close… His eyes never wavered from her as he said, "You didn't come. I waited, but you didn't come to me. I wanted to know what kept you."

Definitely too much. He'd come looking for her? How was she supposed to react to that? She let her bag fall onto her bed and shifted so that she was fully facing Luke. Tilting her chin up, she replied, "I had homework. A lot of it. So did you for that matter."

Luke sneered, his lip curling up and somehow, combined with the slashes on his cheek, it only made him seem more masculine. His voice was filled with disdain as he said, "Homework? Why should we worry about that? We're Pack. We'll always belong here."

Taking one step forward, her eyes flashing with irritation and a hint of fear, she planted a hand on her hip and shot back, "I'm human. Human! I haven't Changed. And maybe I won't ever Change. Just because these things are happening, just because…it doesn't mean…I'm human!"

Sophia's tone had started out defiant, but it began to waver. She was too smart to lie to herself. He took a step towards her, and she backed away, folding her arms against her chest, closing him out. Luke knew she was scared, knew she was desperate for a way out. He had only the truth to give her. "Sophia. You're not human. You're a Skinwalker. And you're really close."

She closed her eyes as if she could block out the words. Tears stung her eyes as she felt something within her give way. He was right. Hadn't she felt the Wolf more strongly than ever lately? Opening her eyes again, she whispered, "But I'm so old. You've already been a Skinwalker for five years. What if…what if I can't…?"

Her voice trailed off as Luke convulsively closed the distance between them, anxiously reaching for her. Sophia unfolded her arms as he approached, and when he stopped moving, he was less than an inch away. She could feel his breath on her cheek. He stared down at her and part of her mind wondered when he had gotten so tall. She had to lean back a little to meet his eyes. Sophia felt her mouth go dry at what she saw there. Luke had gone very still and swallowed once, twice. "You will make it. You have to."

Needing tactile contact with her, he reached for her hand and she didn't pull away, instead folding her fingers over his palm. Later, it might embarrass him, but for now, he didn't notice that his voice shook slightly. "Your father was strong. Everybody said he could have been the Alpha. You're strong too. You look so small, but there's such steel in you. You'll be fine. You have to be."

Oddly enough, being confronted with Luke's fear helped settle her own. He was afraid for her, and yet he believed, had to believe, she would make it through. Besides, there was no way to stop the Change once it'd begun. Sophia could only deal with what lay before her. She wasn't sure she was anywhere close to accepting her fate, but she felt the need to reassure Luke. Sophia struggled to find the right words, but, in the end, simply said, "I believe you. I'll be fine."

The tension inside of Luke eased slightly as he let out a deep breath. The two teens stared at each other for long, silent moments, the passion between them beginning to flare to life. There was a flash of gold in Luke's eyes as he suddenly began to lean down, his face moving towards Sophia. Their lips were scant inches apart when, through the open window, they heard a car door slam. Luke pulled back quickly, searching Sophia's eyes and seeing the panic in them. He brushed his fingertips down her cheek and promised, "Tomorrow." They moved in unison, Luke slipping out the window and Sophia dousing the lamp, before climbing into bed.

Sheriff Donner opened the door a crack and a beam of light fell on the peaceful, serene face of his sleeping daughter. Reassured that his daughter was safe for another night, he closed the door again and went back to bed, unaware that Sophia would be up for the rest of the night thinking about Luke and kisses…and tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yes, I changed Jeffrey to Michael. No, it doesn't mean anything. I just decided I didn't like the name. I'm capricious that way. In regards to my version of Wolf Lake the town, picture it similar to the Amish, except with werewolves. Outsider interaction is kept to a minimum to avoid exposure. I know this doesn't quite jibe with the TV show, but I do remember that one opening shot of all those women with multiple babies. So if they give birth to litters, I'm going to go with no humans living in town.

--Chapter Four--

If Sophia hadn't seen Luke at all yesterday, he was everywhere today. He showed up at her locker before class, bringing with him the sharp fresh smell of nature. She breathed it in and tried not to sigh goofily. She had thought about it for a long time last night. Luke would walk all over her if she let him. There was something between them and she meant to start as she wanted to go on. Still, looking at him now, it was tough not to melt into a puddle of hormones.

He stood in front of Sophia, flashing white teeth in a broad smile. A silent corner of Sophia's mind noted that Luke's body was curved around her, his shoulders effectively blocking anyone's view of her. One hand was planted on the wall to her left, caging her in against her locker door. Anyone who wanted to get to Sophia had to go through him first. She had the urge to step into the line of his body, to breathe in his scent even deeper. Desperate to distract herself, she examined his face. The scratches on his face had faded almost completely, although his lip still looked cut. She wanted to kiss and make it all better. Sophia looked up at him and she swore he knew exactly what she was thinking. His eyes flashed mischievously at her as he said, "Morning."

Clutching at her dignity, she flashed him a cool look that was intended to deflate his ego, but his smile only widened. It amused him when she was feisty. Nonchalantly, she replied, "Hey." Shifting her back-pack onto her shoulder, she turned back to her locker, using the bag to get a little breathing room. Sophia started to close her locker door, but Luke slid his hand in the opening, stopping her. She glared at him, "Luke, what are you doing?"

His expression changed slightly, becoming a little more serious. He brought his other hand out from behind his back. A white bag dangled from his fingers, the kind used for take-out food at the Diner. Sophia looked from the bag to Luke, raising a questioning eyebrow. With a slight, barely-there, hesitant tone to his voice, he said, "I bought you lunch."

Lunch? He had bought her lunch? Why on Earth had he bought her lunch? Reaching out, she took the bag from him and peered inside. Wrapped in saran wrap was a thick chicken cutlet with American cheese, sandwiched between two slices of white bread. A bottle of Sophia's favorite iced tea was also in the bag, along with a package of Hostess Chocolate Cupcakes. All together, it was much more appetitizing than the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had made this morning. Her mouth watered, but she questioned the wisdom of taking the food. There had to be strings attached.

Luke knew every nuance of every expression on her face and knew she was wary. Warding her off by tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he let his fingers trail across her cheek. Her eyes became slightly dazed behind her glasses and Luke couldn't refrain from smiling smugly. Sophia opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I'll catch you later. Enjoy your lunch."

Sophia just watched him stride down the hall. When he got about fifteen feet away, Sean and Presley appeared out of the crowd. They fell in step beside him, the crowd of students parting to accommodate the trio. Just before they got to the corner that would take them to the wing that housed the Skinwalker classes, Presley reached out and wrapped her arm around Luke's. They turned and Presley shot Sophia a sly smile before they were out of sight. Bitch. Well, that just reinforced her desire not to let Luke call the shots. If he wanted to be with her, he was going to have to do it on her terms, and that meant not letting any other female touch him. Ever.

Glancing down at the bag she still held, she debated throwing it out. Still, it looked very yummy and it was her favorite lunch. How had he known that? Giving in to the demands of her stomach, she tucked the bag into her locker and closed the door. She wondered if there was any special significance to the lunch. Sophia tried to remember if she'd seen Luke ever bring Presley lunch. Still preoccupied in her thoughts, she began walking down the hall.

She didn't get very far when she slammed right into Michael. Michael was a year younger than she was, but very smart. They'd been lab partners last year until he finally made the Change. After the Change, all the Skinwalkers got transferred into a different academic track. Some of the classes covered the Lore, some were vocational training, but the main reason was to avoid any slips around the humans. Besides, while there was a community college two towns over and nowadays there was online courses, most Skinwalkers ended up taking over their parents' businesses.

There was a bang after the collision, and Sophia felt Michael stumble backwards. Realizing he'd dropped his math textbook, she scooped it up and handed it back to him, apologizing, "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Michael grabbed the book back, careful not to touch her skin, and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He mumbled in a low voice, "S'ok. Was probably my fault."

Confused at his demeanor, Sophia reached out to touch his arm. Michael skittered back and finally looked up at her with slightly scared eyes. He looked like...he was afraid of her? Why? They'd said hello to each other in the halls before, and if he ever came to the diner, they had one of those casual 'hey, what's up?' conversations. Now he was standing there, afraid of her? She felt like she could see the sweat beading on his forehead, hear his heart pounding. It was…horrified at what she feeling, she asked, "Michael, what's wrong? Did I do something"

He shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair flopping a bit. It reminded her of the way a puppy shakes itself off after getting wet. He glanced at her briefly before dropping his eyes again. He moved a step closer, only to ensure they would not be overheard. Quietly, with a slight tone of desperation, he said, "I'll never be an Alpha or even a Beta. If they come after me, I won't be able to protect myself. Just stay away from me. If we were ever friends, stay away."

Sophia watched him scurry away, disappearing into the throngs of students. She started to take a step after him, to give chase, but checked herself. Was she really that close to Changing? Calling upon her willpower, she calmed herself and focused instead on the Michael issue. Somebody had put the fear of God into him. And about her. The teen Skinwalkers had their own hierarchy within the Pack and she placed the blame for this squarely on their Alpha. Luke.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I anticipate Chapter 6 should be up shortly as I'm not going to make a lot of alterations to it. I re-watched the series so I know that I inadvertently took a lot of creative liberties. Apologies. Also, for livejournal fans, my writing journal is under the user ladylioness. If you're interested in my creative process, that's something to check out. I also post these chapters there. Comment with your thoughts.

---Chapter 5--

Sophia spent the morning periods fuming over Luke's highhanded and sexist behavior. When lunch rolled around, she surrounded herself with her human friends as a shield. She attempted to throw out the lunch he'd brought her, but she caught a whiff of the chicken and her mouth watered. Before she knew what she was doing, she had ripped the saran wrap off and was sinking her teeth into the sandwich. Mere moments later, she was holding the empty packaging and a few crumbs. She balled up the wrapper and tossed it angrily at a trash can. She compensated by pawning the hostess cakes on Laura. She kept the iced tea, however, as Laura didn't like the taste and she could always bring it home for her father.

As soon as classes ended, Sophia grabbed her things and left school. Luke had been trying to corner her all day. Using instincts she would still rather not think about, she managed to successfully elude him. Striding down the sidewalk on her way to work, she had her hands on the straps of her bag, her elbows in the air. Suddenly, someone grabbed her elbow, pulling her to a halt. This time she knew damn well who it was. Turning around, Sophia found glared into Luke's eyes. She hissed at him, "Get your hands off me."

Luke found himself clutching air as Sophia ripped her elbow away. The fire within her eyes excited him, but he didn't understand the cause of it. He stepped closer to her. Sophia backed away, but not before he scented it, a strange smell mixed with her own. She had been in close contact with someone else...a male someone else. The wolf showed briefly in his eyes as he demanded, "Who touched you?"

Sophia always considered herself a reasonable person, but the bonds of her civility snapped. She placed her hands on Luke's chest and pushed. His feet almost left the pavement entirely and his heels skidded back. Unable to catch his balance, Luke fell backwards and landed on his rear. Sophia stood over him and

just shouted down, "I can't believe the nerve you have. I do NOT belong to you. I do not belong to ANYONE but myself. And maybe my father. I am still human which means you and the others have no claim on me, no RIGHT to dictate my life. And even if I survive the Change, no one and I mean damn well NO ONE is going to tell me who I can and can't associate with! I had to watch my friend run AWAY from me because YOU issued some embargo about being in a two-feet radius of me!"

He was pretty sure she would have continued on in this vein for a while if he didn't do something. So Luke did the smart thing, using the time-honored tradition of dealing with an irate mate as it was told to him by his father who was taught it by his father. He groveled. "I'm sorry."

Sophia crossed her arms and stared down at him. Luke took advantage of her silence to rise. He always seemed to end up on the ground at her feet during these conversations. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked suspicious. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

This was the tricky part**. **Luke searched her face, looking for a clue as to what she was most angry about. Sophia was an independent female and she didn't like anyone setting rules for her, whether it be him or her father. But she was also sensitive about the Change and equal rights for the humans. Yet there was the strange male scent too. He knew it was from a Pack member, but he couldn't place the scent. Sorting through the possibilities, he said finally, "I'm sorry that the Pack got the idea that you were off limits. Honest. It's not like I made some grand announcement about you." Not yet anyway, but it was still obvious to any alert Skinwalker that Sophia was claimed.

She stared at him for long moments and he was afraid it hadn't worked. When she uncrossed her arms and sighed, he relaxed. The worst was over. Then Sophia said, curtly, "Ok. And I'm sorry I pushed you." He didn't have time to draw a breath before she pivoted and began to walk away.

Okay, so it hadn't worked too well. Was this actually happening? Was she actually walking away from him? Just like that? Ah, no. Luke jogged after her, she was moving surprisingly quick, and planted himself directly in her path. Sophia stopped before she collided with him and he was a little disappointed. She looked up at him with annoyed eyes, and feeling brave, he ventured, "Wanna come to the woods?"

She huffed and shook her head. Tilting her head, her hair fell across her cheek and he was momentarily distracted as his eyes followed the strands down the line of her face. There was a slight note of irritation in her voice as she said, "I can't. I have a shift at the diner and then homework. Look, I'll just see you tomorrow."

Luke stood there silently and realized he wasn't going to be able to dig himself out of this one. This was one battle he had to concede. Stepping to the side, he let her move forward. It was time to look for allies if he wanted to win the war and this was the most important fight he'd ever been in.

Sophia continued on her way and this time, Luke didn't follow. She told herself she was glad to have the space. Halfway through her shift, at six o'clock, Sean came strolling into the diner. He sat himself at the counter and picked up a menu. Mentally she cursed. That was all she needed, another Neanderthal male Skinwalker to deal with. Mindful of the human ears around them, she was polite. "Hi, what can I get for you this evening?"

Sean closed the menu, looking at her consideringly. Then he took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose. The bastard was scenting her! Through clenched teeth, she muttered, "Do you need more time to decide?"

Pushing the menu towards her with a fingertip, he said, "I'll have a burger platter, rare. With a large Coke."

She picked up the menu and replied, "All right. I'll get that right in."

Turning to leave, Sophia was forced to stop when Sean reached over the counter and grabbed her wrist. A soft growl filled the air, and Sophia realized to her shock that it was coming from her. Twisting her wrist to break his hold, she took a step back and counted to five, forcing calm on herself. When she felt in control, she looked into Sean's eyes and snapped, "Did you need something else?"

Sean leaned forward on his elbows, still keeping her gaze, and said, "I was wondering where Luke was."

"How the hell should I know?" Sophia snarled the question.

"He's been staying very close these last two weeks. Looking after his girl, and all that."

Sean's flippant remark pissed Sophia all over again. She was her own person, not some extension of Luke. Barely conscious of the humans around them, she stepped forward. Using their bodies to block her actions, she grabbed _his_ wrist and squeezed. She felt her nails lengthen and dig into his skin. He flinched and finally dropped his eyes. Very quietly, with the utmost seriousness, she said, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not Luke's girl right now. I'm a waitress, a _human_ waitress, who would like to do her job and not be molested by the customers. If you ever, _ever_, touch me like that again, Luke is going to be the least of your worries."

There was silence for a moment. "I think," Sean finally said, "I will take that burger to go."

Sophia released his wrist, her nails shrinking back to normal. "I think that would indeed be a wise choice."

By the time Sean left, his nearly raw burger in a to-go container, Sophia had herself under control again. Stuffing Sean's surprisingly generous tip into the pocket of her apron, she glanced up at the clock. An hour and a half to go. Thinking back over the afternoon, she realized it had been too easy to shake him off. Where was Luke?


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, wasn't feeling too well yesterday. I hope to have Chapter 7 up by Monday, the first half will probably change the most. I encourage you to visit my lj if you haven't yet. Comment with your thoughts.

--Chapter 6--

Luke did not want to do this. When it looked like Tyler would be elected Alpha of the Pack, meaning Luke's almost certain death, he still had not come to this man. He vividly remembered being pinned to the pool table, the Sheriff using only one hand to hold him down. If the Sheriff had exerted just a little more pressure, his windpipe would've been crushed. Luke really, really did not want to do this. However, he knew that he would have to make nice sooner or later. Better sooner than later, because later he would have to defend his claim before the Pack. He'd also have to explain things to Sophia at some point. It would be easier all around if Sophia's father was on his side already.

So that was why Luke found himself standing in front of the Station, wishing he didn't have to do this. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the door open and entered the small building. Searching through the dusky lighting, he found the Sheriff sitting alone at his desk. John Kanin was absent, probably out sniffing around for Ruby somewhere. The female deputy was shuffling some papers around at the front desk. He nodded at her and then strode past, heading for the Sheriff. He looked up when Luke approached, and smiled with strained civility, "Luke. What can I do for you?"

How to broach this? Despite the fact that they weren't quite human, Luke couldn't just say, "Uh, hi, you know your daughter? Well, she's mine now." He was sure that would simply cause the Sheriff to shoot him. If he was lucky, that is. The Sheriff had been a powerful wolf in his day. The Sheriff was watching him with an expectant, wary air. Luke sat down in the chair next to the desk and began to tap his fingers on the wood. Finally he said, "Sophia's starting the Change."

The blunt statement caused the Sheriff to jerk back in his chair. He started to shake his head in denial and Luke quickly continued speaking, "It's actually been happening for a while. She's pretty close now. Ah, I know things between you and I haven't been good, but I'm hoping we can, y'know, work things out..." Luke trailed off as Sophia's father pinned him to the chair with an icy blue glare. Damn, the man was scary.

Matt was well aware of Luke's fear. He could smell the pheromones wafting off the kid. Frankly, he was scared himself. Sophia was entering a world that he had tried so hard to keep her out of. He'd known this was coming ever since the night Sophia walked into the police station with her eyes flashing. When he looked back, he could see the small signs now: her refusal to go to Florence, her restless sleeping habits and even her growing attraction for the pup now squirming before him. Matt knew what this meant. Luke was an Alpha for the teen wolves and once Sophia made the Change, she would fall naturally under his jurisdiction. There was no reason for Luke to need to talk to him, no reason that is, unless there was more happening here. His voice was a near growl as he demanded of Luke, "You think Sophia's your mate, don't you?"

He grudgingly gave Luke a little credit as the boy swallowed nervously, but steadily continued to meet the Sheriff's gaze. Luke's voice only shook a little as he replied, "I don't think so, sir. I know so. Sophia's mine."

Shit. He was a dead wolf walking now. Luke barely kept himself from cringing as he waited for the Sheriff's gun to clear his holster. Either that or he'd be taken apart by the man's bare hands. As the moments dragged by, and the Sheriff just looked at him, Luke began to hope that he might live after all. Finally, the Sheriff said, "Why is she yours?"

The words simply spilled out of Luke, given to him by an age-old instinct, some buried knowledge that was passed down through their blood. "Because she owns me. My heart, my soul, they belong to her. I'd lay down my life before I let harm befall her and I'd do almost anything to make her happy. Sophia belongs with me."

A flush started on the back of Luke's neck and crept up to his cheeks as the words registered. Shitshitshit. He couldn't believe he'd admitted something so mushy to the Sheriff. Off the market at the tender age of 17. He was young and there were still some rites of passages left before he'd be acknowledged as a full-fledged adult male. But he knew this was right. He knew he could search the world over and never find anyone who fit him as well as Sophia did. Luke recognized the truth of his words. And so did the Sheriff.

Matt liked denial. He was comfortable with it. He'd spent the last seventeen years denying himself the freedom of Flipping. He spent the last sixteen years denying Sophia would be anything but human. He spent the last two years denying she had serious feelings for Luke and the last six months denying her imminent Change. Now along comes this cub, forcing him to see past the denial.

He sighed, staring at the male who would be his son-in-law someday, dammit. While he knew humans usually waited until their late twenties to settle down and start families, Skinwalkers always mated young. In the eyes of the Pack, Luke and Sophia would be a mated couple as soon as Sophia Changed and Luke successfully defended his claim to her. Provided Sophia acknowledged the claim existed. With just a hint of a growl, Matt asked, "What does Sophia feel about all this?"

Now it was Luke who sighed heavily. "I haven't exactly told her yet. Not in so many words. You know how independent she is. I have a feeling that if I tell her straight out that she belongs to me, she'd, y'know, hurt me." The Sheriff smiled slightly. Feeling a bit heartened, Luke continued, "But I think she feels it too. I don't know how she could miss the pull between us. She's scared, though, scared of this, of what she's becoming." He shrugged. "I'm taking it slow."

It would just be so much simpler if he had a reason to take Luke apart. Something he could point to when his daughter found out, just one measly excuse to end his existence, but Luke was saying all the right things and Matt knew he meant them. It was a bitch to accept. Still, the boy was strong and even if he didn't see it yet or simply dismissed it as lust, Luke loved Sophia. He certainly understood her very well. He would protect her, take care of her. And if he didn't, well, Matt would still be around to kick the boy's ass. Linking his fingers on his stomach, Matt leaned back on the chair, deliberately relaxing his pose. "So what do you want from me?"

Luke blinked, realizing that the Sheriff had just given his permission. A rush of exhilaration rushed through him, coupled with a hefty dose of relief. He hadn't been sure how this would go, planned for various outcomes, but this was the best case scenario times ten. He was one step closer to keeping the best thing that ever happened to him.

Shifting in his chair, Luke eagerly asked a favor. After a moment of consideration, the Sheriff nodded.

Not wanting to push his luck, he got up to go. The Sheriff rose also and, after a beat, extended his hand. Luke shook it, feeling more like an adult than ever before. He faced his biggest obstacle to a life with Sophia and overcome it. He wasn't too worried about challenges from the Pack. Let them just try to keep Sophia from him.

It was eight o'clock and Matt watched his daughter move around the kitchen. She'd been restless ever since she returned home. She gave him the rack of ribs she'd brought home for his dinner, and darted upstairs to her bedroom. He knew why. A few minutes she came down, her body tense, and began rummaging through the kitchen for something chocolate. Sophia positively exuded nervous energy. He could almost feel her in the air, and if he didn't know better, he'd say she was unconsciously trying to reach Luke mentally. How could have he blinded himself to Sophia's changes for so long?

Finishing the ribs, he dumped the bones into the garbage, just as the doorbell rang. Sophia whipped around, but he headed her off, saying, "I'll get it."

As he expected, it was Luke, standing on his doorstep. Of all the things he ever thought the cub would ask of him, permission to use the front door was not at the top of the list. Matt fought a battle with himself, wanting badly to snap at the intruder and drive him off. Luke suddenly looked wary and retreated a step. Exerting the iron control he had perfected over the last seventeen years, Matt took a step back, then another and another, slowly retreating until the doorway was clear. His voice was hoarse when he said, "She's in the kitchen."

Luke dropped his eyes and nodded. He walked in, skirting past Matt quickly as he slipped into the kitchen. Matt closed the front door and locked it, dropping his forehead against the wood. He felt like he had just given away his baby girl. Though they were speaking in whispers, he could still hear the teenagers in the kitchen. Sophia's tone was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Luke's feet scraped against the tile as he approached the young female. "Came to do homework."

Now it was Sophia moving, as her lighter footsteps moved closer to the door of the kitchen, "My father just let you IN?"

Luke was moving again, and then there was a sharp intake of breath from Sophia. Matt resisted the urge to bang his head against the door. After a few moments of silence, Luke spoke softly. "I went to see your father today, and we, um, worked things out."

Sophia gasped and then there was the rustle of clothing. Luke chuckled. "Baby, I'm fine. The Sheriff settled for scaring the shit out of me."

Good, Matt thought, at least he had that small comfort to cling too. Sophia was speaking now, "So what does this mean?"

"It means," Luke replied, "I can walk you home from the diner and then we can do our homework together. You may also have to feed me on occasion."

Sophia giggled and then there were the sounds of Sophia gathering food to make Luke's dinner. Matt sighed and realized he would have to go back in there. He really didn't want to do this. Life as he knew it had just changed completely. He really, really didn't want to do this. But, for Sophia, he would.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: My intention was just to start working on this chapter today, but it just flowed. This chapter is heavier on the sexual innuendo, and that will probably keep escalating until we get to Chapter 11. I hope to start Chapter 8 tomorrow. I'd also like to extend my thanks to Rose and roswellachick. Your very detailed comments about the last chapter & Matt probably contributed to the speed I finished this chapter. Thanks to everyone else who has also commented, including my regulars Kia and TiffanyM. Thank you, you keep me motivated.

--Chapter 7--

It became a routine for them. He'd meet her at the diner, they'd grab food for dinner, and then walk to her house together. It was still a novel experience for him, using the front door, and sometimes he'd still leave by the tree, just to make sure he knew how. Especially if the Sheriff was home. The older man still tensed every time Luke entered the house, but after two weeks, Luke no longer felt like he was risking disembowelment. After eating the takeout, they did their homework in Sophia's room and Luke loved spending time there. Her scent was concentrated in the room and by the end of the night, his scent was blended with hers. He purposely stretched out on the bed to do his reading, knowing that when he left and she went to bed, it would be his scent wrapped around her.

He always finished his homework first, it was never very much for Skinwalkers. He spent the remainder of the night, annoying Sophia so she'd pay attention to him. His favorite game to play was to sneak up behind her and steal her glasses. She would whirl around in her chair to glare at him. With each passing day, he taunted her a little more and she got a little more aggressive in responding. Today he had backed clear across the room, dangling her glasses between two fingers. He blinked once and then Sophia had launched herself at him, knocking him back against the closet. Her hand closed around the glasses and she tugged them away. He'd been still reeling from the feeling of her body pressed against his, otherwise he might have teased her a bit more then. Luke slid down the closet door to crouch on the floor, watching Sophia cross back to her desk.

The full moon was drawing closer and Sophia was showing more and more signs of the Change. Unconsciously, she had answered his thoughts telepathically once or twice. She was getting stronger and her senses sharper. Luke doubted whether or not she even needed her glasses anymore. She was so close and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the wait. Sean had come sniffing around once or twice, and there had been some quiet rumbles among the beta males. Not to mention there seemed to be more human males than ever, trailing her down the hall. The need to claim Sophia burned hot and fierce inside him. He needed her to be his and he needed everyone to know she was off limits.

Still, he was wary of pissing her off again. He was really careful to back off at school. After the incident with Michael, Luke tried really hard to give her space, to not seem like he was curtailing her independence. There was nothing else so guaranteed to piss her off royally. His restraint was eating away at his control, and he was pretty sure if it kept up, he was just going to push her against a locker and french her in front of everyone. Being noble _sucked_. He wanted to be with her all the time, but he kept having to share her.

She'd put him off that first weekend by claiming father/daughter time on Saturday and then a study group with her friend Laura & some other chattering human females on Sunday. He thought for sure that he was in for the following weekend, but she was working a full shift on that Saturday to make up for the time she'd taken off. Luke had pouted for hours and then showed up for the last half of her shift, camping out with some other Skinwalkers in their booth. She'd looked nervously between the humans and the Skinwalkers, before sighing. Bringing him his favorite, cheesy fries with gravy, she waited on the rest with resigned patience. Aside from Presley, who seemed to delight in needling his girl, the others behaved themselves.

Luke was amply rewarded for his good conduct when she agreed to go walking through the woods with him on Sunday. He'd had a shaky moment when they reached their clearing. Their eyes met and he went right back to the last time they were there, when he'd had her against a tree, kissing her as if his life depended on it, wanting nothing but to melt into her. He stared at her now, waiting for the slightest movement, the slightest indication she'd welcome his touch. Her breath hitched once, twice, and then he was staring at her back as she was making haste for the trail.

It was positively unnatural for a teenaged male Skinwalker to be celibate, but he hadn't had sex since that ill-fated encounter with Presley at the rave. Sex with Presley, to him, was practically the same thing as masturbating, but Sophia had been raised with human morals and took it a helluva lot more serious. After listening to the hurt in her voice in the diner's kitchen and seeing her kissing that human _person_, he'd promised himself he was going to play by her rules. It was, quite literally, the hardest thing he ever had to do.

He hadn't kissed her in weeks and he was hungering for the taste of her. While he stayed hands-free at school, when they were alone in her room, he touched her as much as he could, brief little hand brushes that built up into longer caresses. She didn't seem to notice when he left a hand on her shoulder, didn't startle anymore when he leaned close. She also seemed fairly okay with full body contact, considering the way she tackled him earlier. He rubbed his ribs absently. Deciding he couldn't survive much more of this, he judged it was time to move this forward a bit. "Tomorrow's Friday."

Sophia looked up from her books to meet his eyes. "That's generally the day that comes after Thursday."

Luke rolled his eyes. Rising to his feet, he moved past her to sit on the foot of her bed. Sophia twisted around in her chair as he replied, "What I mean is that there's no school on Saturday. So why don't we change the routine a bit?"

She tilted her head as she regarded him thoughtfully. "What did you have in mind?"

Really? No immediate dismissal, no excuses? She wasn't turning him down flat? Dare he hope that the sexual tension was getting to her too. Keeping his voice and expression as casual as possible, he answered, "I was thinking maybe we could drive over to Marysville, catch a movie, eat at a real restaurant for a change."

A date, a real date, where all the normal dating rules would apply, and if some human guy checked her out then, he could pull her close and glare. And if there was a God, he'd finally be able to kiss her again. 'Cause once he started again, nothing was going to make him stop. Sophia seemed to take forever in answering and the anticipation made Luke want to wriggle around on the bed. Finally, she smiled at him, a real, conscious smile that she chose to gift him with. He was frozen momentarily by the way it lit up her face. "Sounds fun. I'm up for it."

Luke let forth a blinding smile of his own. "Great, let's celebrate by going to the woods." He leered at her teasingly, but half hoping she'd take him up on the offer. He hadn't Changed yet today. More and more, it was starting to feel wrong to be Wolf without Sophia next to him. Luke was starting to understand why Sheriff Donner refused to Change anymore after falling in love with a human. Without your mate there to show off for, to provide for, the protect, it was mostly a lot of running around and sniffing things. He silently pleaded with her to say yes.

Sophia could practically hear Luke begging her to go, but the room was silent and all Luke was doing was looking at her with hopeful eyes. She had nearly finished all the studying she planned on doing for the day, a miracle considering Luke's continuing interruptions. Turning her gaze to the window, she noted that the moon was nearly full, giving off enough light to see by. After a moment more of consideration, she said, "I'll walk you there."

He leapt off the bed and starting tugging her towards the door. Giggling, she resisted, pulling back. A confused look graced his face and, laughingly, she said, "Let me put my shoes on first."

Shifting from foot to foot, he waited anxiously as she slipped her sneakers back on. When she headed towards him again, she caught her breath at the hungry look in his eyes. Exhaling noisily, she reminded herself that she was just walking him to the woods. Nothing else was going to happen. A few flickering images from her dreams passed through her mind as Luke grabbed her hand again and yanked her down the stairs and out of the house. She barely had time to call out a goodbye to her father, before they were outside under the moonlight. Luke kept her hand, entwining their fingers.

It was a little odd to be out with him in public. Aside from work and a study session with the girls, she spent so much time hidden in her room with Luke and Laura thought she'd turned into a hermit, giving her daily lectures on the importance of social interaction on her psychological development. Sophia figured if Laura knew she had Luke in her bedroom on a nightly basis, the lectures would be on another topic entirely, and she would figure that out on her own, thank you very much. It was hard, sometimes, not to just throw caution to the wind and jump him. Sophia knew Luke would ready and willing to catch her, but it wasn't just sex for her. Her entire life would change after taking that step. She'd either be reborn or she would be dead. Sophia didn't think about the latter possibility often. She had too much to live for now.

They walked along in silence, just enjoying the sounds of the night and the presence of the other. Soon they reached the outskirts of the forest. When Sophia would have drawn back, Luke refused to relinquish her hand, leading her instead to the clearing where they met before. He sat her down on the log before he began stripping off his clothes. Sophia opened her mouth once to protest and then closed it again.

There was a slight chill to the air, but Luke wasn't cold as Sophia's eyes practically devoured him. The members of the Pack learned to be comfortable nude, but Sophia was making him very aware of his body. Briefly, his mind started to turn to the heated images that graced his slumber, images of Sophia naked along with him. To his alarm, he felt his body beginning to respond to those fantasies. Coughing once to break the spell, he turned around and began to Change. Sophia frowned once in disappointment as she was deprived of enjoying Luke's body, but then watched in fascination as the human began to blur into the wolf.

The last time Luke had changed for her, he had stayed only for a minute or two before loping off into the woods. This time, he came close, licking her face. Sophia buried her hands into his thick grey fur and laughed as his rough tongue tickled her sensitive skin. As she was sitting, she was nearly level with Luke. He brushed his snout past her face, nuzzling the crook of her neck with a cold nose that made her yelp slightly. He pulled back, giving her the canine version of a grin. He turned once, twice, three times, before settling down next to her, resting his head in her lap. Something in Sophia had twinged as she had watched Luke Change, something called to her now as she stroked down his back. It felt wonderful to sit with him like this, but it felt wrong too, as if something were out of place in the picture.

Neither of them knew how long they sat like this, but soon Luke rose again, and padded a few steps away before looking back at Sophia. She gathered up his clothes, blushing slightly when she noticed that Luke wore briefs and then began to follow him. He would run ahead a bit before trotting back to her, always careful to remain in her line of vision. It remained this way until they reached her house. She opened the door and they both entered the house.

Sophia placed Luke's clothes on the sofa, and retreated a few steps away. Her face was bathed in gentle white light as the wolf blurred to reveal the human. She didn't look away as Luke stood, his eyes meeting hers. Her heart was pounding and she felt like the air was charged. Luke turned away to slip back into his clothes. Her gaze traveled across his body, seeing the muscles rippled under his skin, memorizing the way the shadows fell on his skin, giving her mind even more fodder for her dreams. Today wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked, but it felt different, more important.

Her mouth was dry and she swallowed nervously, before licking her lips. Luke turned back at that moment, his eyes dropping to her mouth. Sophia could feel the heat exuding from him, and she felt the pull between them intensify. She took one step, then a second, and then he was touching her. Luke ran his fingertips down her cheek and Sophia's eyes half-closed in reaction to the gentle touch. His hand curved around her neck and brushing his thumb against her jawbone, he leaned down towards her and their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first, but then turned fierce, passionate. Sophia's arms came up around Luke's neck, her fingers snaking through his hair as she melted into him. Luke growled once, low in his throat, using his other arm to anchor her tightly against his body.

Time warped around them and all she knew was Luke and how he made her feel. It was a shock when he suddenly lifted his head, and she heard herself protesting the loss. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Your dad's home."

Startled, she started to back away, but he tightened his arms. "Luke…"

"I know. Just give me a moment. Just one more moment before I have to let you go again." Sophia's heart skipped a beat. The last bit of fear about risking her heart with him fell away. She'd do anything to stay with him. Luke began to back away, dropping his hands to her hips, pushing her back a little. Stretching to tiptoe, Sophia kissed him quickly. His eyes flamed for a second, but she no longer found it off-putting. Walking backwards before she threw herself at him again, she said, "Good night."

He looked like he was going to say something, but her dad's key clicked in the lock. With one last look, Luke darted for the back door. He still exercised caution around her father. Sophia wrapped her arms around herself as Matt entered the house. He sniffed the air, and sighed. Sophia knew he knew that Luke had been there recently. Still, he didn't comment, only asking, "How was your day, honey?"

She knew she was grinning, as she replied, "It was perfect, Daddy, absolutely perfect."


	9. Chapter 8

--Chapter 8--

When Sophia woke the next morning, her euphoric mood had worn off, and she was left with uncertainty. There was no denying that Luke was attracted to her, that he wanted her. He asked her out, after all. But she didn't know enough about Skinwalker culture to understand the nuances. Her father had made sure of that. She didn't have any status in the Pack, did that matter? What about Presley? She knew the blonde bitch was the alpha female. How would the Pack feel about the alpha male dating a technical human?

She got ready for school, with her stomach twisting in anticipation. Never mind what the others thought, what did she think? There was a way to deal with the Luke dating a human problem, if she only had the courage. Did she want to be with him? Her mind briefly flashed to the previous nights, of the heated kisses they shared, which still made her feel liquid warmth inside. If her father hadn't come home at that moment, would she have thrown caution to the wind? This thing between Luke and her had only just heated up over the last few weeks. It was too soon for anything really serious, they hadn't even gone out on their first date, and yet…she couldn't remember a time when Luke hadn't been there.

While Sophia performed her morning absolutions in a preoccupied daze, Luke eagerly sprang out of his bed, tossing his comforter to the floor. Today was the day things would start moving forward. Today, he made it clear to the Pack exactly where his intentions lay. He had it all planned. He'd wait for Sophia by her locker, maybe even kissing her good morning. He'd touch her any chance he got, laying his scent on her skin. Just let another male come within a foot of her during school. Then tonight, he'd pick her up. It took a while to get to Maryville, so it would be just the two of them in his car. Hell, all night, it would be just the two of them. He could hardly wait.

Luke launched his plan by casually planting himself directly in front of Sophia's locker. He had debated bringing her lunch again, but decided it would be overkill, since he would feed her tonight. His muscles were tense as he waited. The mental bond between them slowly intensified over the last few days and, while he couldn't yet read her thoughts, he knew she was walking towards him. Luke had mulled over the kiss situation and decided to go for broke. He was going to kiss her before she got the chance to say anything, just to make his claim perfectly clear. Luke was able to see the curve of Sophia's cheek as she rounded the corner before, out of nowhere, Presley was plastered against him and trying to devour him alive.

The walls were bleeding. It was Sophia's first clear thought after she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the couple. On the heels of that was the observation that it couldn't possibly be the walls. No, it was her. A red mist was literally starting to cloud her vision and something within her struggled for freedom. The usurper was touching what was hers, was marking him with her scent, trespassing on _her_ property. She needed to pay. For a moment, a single moment, Sophia was tempted to let the Wolf break free, to let herself Change right here in the hallway. She tilted her head slightly, and her gaze shifted to the onlookers. There was Laura, temporarily frozen in horror, at the front of a crowd of fascinated human students. Next to her was Briana, Presley's best friend. There was a slight smirk on her face and Sophia knew she was an accomplice. Another bitch who needed to be shown her place. If only she could just…Sophia felt her nails lengthening, biting into her palms.

Calm, she needed to be calm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't allow the Wolf to take control here, but maybe she could work _with_ it. Her Wolf detected things her human half couldn't sense and the human analyzed the sensory input in ways her Wolf half could not. There was the scrape of shoe on the floor and Sophia knew Laura was about to step forward. Opening her eyes, she stared at Briana until the other girl paled and dropped her eyes. Who knew what she saw on Sophia's face? Pushing her shoulders back, Sophia moved towards her locker, her movements fluid and graceful. She reached for Presley's shoulder, her claw-like nails digging into Presley's skin. One swift pull backwards dragged Presley off Luke, causing her to take stumble before she caught her balance.

Presley could feel blood dripping down her back from where Sophia's nails punctured her skin. She watched in disbelief as Sophia turned away to open her locker, completely ignoring her. Growling a little, Presley started towards the other girl's exposed back, but Luke was suddenly there, sliding himself between the two girls. There was a look in his eyes that Presley had never seen before and it was like she was looking at a stranger instead of a male she had hunted with, ran with, fucked with. There was an intense silence in the hallway, almost as if the onlookers were afraid to breathe. Presley thought frantically, trying to come up with some way to salvage the situation. Finally, Sophia closed her locker with a quiet clock and turned back to face Presley. She moved up besides Luke, who shifted to accommodate her, instinctively turning into her. Luke glanced down at her, and Presley caught her breath. He'd never looked at her that way. Sophia tilted her head up and with a small smile, Luke dropped his head to kiss her.

Presley watched them in stunned belief. It was a simple kiss, radically different than the one she had forced on Luke. That kiss had said, "Fuck me now." This kiss was, "Hello. Good morning. I missed you." The air around the pair was charging rapidly and Presley flushed as she realized Luke was responding more to Sophia's innocence than he had to Presley's seductive wiles. Luke and Sophia broke apart and looked at Presley, the Wolf simultaneously flashing in their eyes. Presley unconsciously took a step back. Sophia took a few steps forward before reaching a hand back to Luke, with assured confidence of one with the knowledge it will be taken. She continued to fix an unblinking stare on Presley as Luke's fingers intertwined with her own. Moving as one, they stepped around the blonde girl and Luke walked Sophia to her first class. Behind them the silence shattered into pieces and a cacophony of voices shrilled to life in the air. Presley was left standing alone, staring at the dented metal lockers.

It didn't take long before whispers of the incident spread through out the school. The humans dismissed it as a face-off between old girlfriend and new, but the teen Skinwalkers knew better. Presley had tried to prove herself dominant to Sophia and failed miserably. Briana held court at a corner table in the lunch room. "I felt like my life was in danger," she related breathlessly, "I felt like Sophia could just reach out with those claws and rip my throat out."

Some chalked the talk of a partial change to dramatics, but then during gym glass, Presley's shirt slipped a bit and the alert saw the scabs on her back. The rumors grew and twisted, took on the importance of life and death. The teen Skinwalkers trusted Luke. He'd been one of the first to Flip in their generation, had assumed a leadership position through the years. They looked to him as an Alpha now and assumed he would take over the Pack one day. They thought Presley would be his mate as the strongest female, but now here was Sophia. Although the Pack generally had a low tolerance for half-breeds, Sophia had proven herself resilient, very smart, and she was already demonstrating how powerful she would be. Luke was certainly acting like a mated male, bagged and tagged.

The talk would reach the adults as soon as school let out. The adults knew, however, that it didn't matter how powerful Sophia Donner was right now. It would all come down to the Change. When would she make the transition to be a full Skinwalker and would she survive it?


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Okay, so it's been a while. Thanks to everyone who jabbed me with the sharp pointy sticks to get me going again, especially fehrplay, who tracked me down at my LJ, and Running-Wild22. The sticks hurt, but they work!

---Chapter 9---

Luke whistled to himself cheerfully as he drove over to Sophia's house after school. His hair was still a little damp after his second shower of the day. That afternoon, as soon as they reached a reasonable distance from Presley and the gawkers, Sophia had pushed him away. Her lip curled in a sneer as she hissed at him, "You reek of her."

Luke had barely noticed the pain of his shoulder hitting the wall as he anxiously asked, "Sophia, you know that was all her, right? I was there waiting for you and she just grabbed me!" Sniffing his shirt, he continued piteously, "I feel so violated."

Her lips had twitched, but she remained adamant. Sophia didn't let him touch her until he had showered in the locker room and changed into his gym shirt. Luke was allowed to eat lunch with Laura and Sophia, and he got as close as he could, ignoring the human's wide eyed stares. He'd known everything was okay, though, when Sophia walked to him to bio, kissing him before she left. She'd timed it so that most of the class witnessed their goodbyes, including a fuming Presley. All in all, Luke thought it'd been a pretty good day. He had planned on claiming Sophia today, but _she _had claimed _him_. He couldn't wait to see what the night would hold.

The Donner house was dark when Luke pulled up. The Sheriff's car was gone and the front shades were drawn. He was supposed to pick Sophia up here and according the dashboard clock, he was right on time. He frowned as the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled. This day wasn't going as planned at all. Getting out of the car, he scented the air, trying to get a read on the situation. Not sensing anything unusual, he slammed the door and strode up to the front door. Luke knocked, only to have the door swing slightly open under his hand.

A bit alarmed now, Luke slipped in, shutting the door behind him. It only took a few seconds for his vision to adjust to the darkness. He went still in the living room, assessing his surroundings. The house looked okay. Nothing to indicate a struggle or anything. Instantly alert at a slight movement in the kitchen, he moved forward, calling softly, "Sophia?"

He head a low feminine giggle as he drew closer and suddenly, Sophia's scent wrapped around him. Rich and musky and absolutely devoid of all fear. Realizing Sophia was playing with him, Luke's tension melted away and he smirked. He taunted her, "Careful, little girl. Don't bite off more than you can chew."

Still hidden away in the kitchen, Sophia mockingly replied, "Who are you calling little?" The only warning Luke of her next action was the whisper that crept into his mind, _Well, come on then, big bad wolf. Catch me if you can. _

It was the first time she'd spoken to him mentally. That little scene with Presley had caused Sophia to unleash her Wolf and Luke got the feeling that the Wolf would never submit to being chained again

He heard the back door swing open. Luke moved quickly, in time to see Sophia running for the woods, her long hair flying out behind her. Luke smiled, a grin full of teeth, and, his eyes flashing amber, chased his mate into the heart of the woods.

Sophia knew exactly where she wanted to go. She didn't think as she ran. Operating on instinct, letting the Wolf guide her, she slipped through impossibly narrow spaces, intensely conscious of Luke's pursuit. A thrill shot through her and she exulted in the feeling of speed, of the lithe, smooth motions her body made. The moonbeams, soaring down from the shimmering sky above, danced on the air currents, lighting her way. Sophia could see textures, details, she'd never seen, not even in the brightest day. They were nearing their clearing and Luke was only a few inches away. She slowed down just a fraction, letting him close the distance between them.

Her back slammed against a tree trunk, but Sophia was impervious to any pain tonight. His hands were fisted in her hair and his mouth was so hot, ravenous, on hers. She wriggled closer, and she brushed against his groin. Sophia could feel how much he wanted her, wanted this. She deliberately rubbed against him again. Luke ripped his mouth away, uttering a growl, as he shuddered from the feel of her body. Untangling his hands from her hair, he braced his hands against the tree, trying to exert some control. Sophia took advantage of his distraction. She ducked underneath his arms, stepping around him, so that she was in the middle of the clearing. Sophia had never felt like this before, so impossibly alive, so comfortably female. She wanted more.

Luke craned his neck around to glance back at her. He found her staring at his ass, her tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips. The innocent action sent fire flooding through him and he twisted to launch at her. She saw him coming and purposely shifted off balance so that the impact would cause her to fall. In an instinctive move, Luke cushioned her from the ground with his body. Exactly what Sophia intended.

He found himself on the forest floor with Sophia straddling him. He reached up for her at the same time she leaned down and their mouths met in another mind-blowing kiss. Luke was drowning in her taste. His hands were clamped firmly on her ass, all those pent up hormones bursting free. Sophia's hands slipped underneath his shirt and he growled at the feel of her skin on his. He let her pull his shirt off, reveling at the look in her eyes. Luke couldn't resist and grabbed her neck, pulling her down again for another kiss. This was his mate, she was on top of him, and he was lost in her kiss.

It was much later when Luke came back to his senses. Sophia was now minus her shirt and was reaching back to undo her bra. The reality of the situation finally hit him and he bucked upward. Sophia, jostled by the unexpected movement, tilted sideways, her hands flying up. With her balance off-kilter, it was easy for him to flip them over so that he was on top. He pinned her wrists above her head, keeping his weight on his knees. The little witch slid one leg up around his waist, saying seductively, "Oh, I think I like this."

Another shudder ran through Luke and he dropped his head to her shoulder, only to jerk back again when she began to nibble on his neck. "Soph, baby, we need to stop."

He voice was hoarse and he swallowed hard as he looked down at her. Sophia wasn't wearing her glasses and her eyes were amber. She was panting a little, a light flush trailing from her cheeks to her cleavage, and he tried desperately to rip his gaze away from her breasts. Slowly, Sophia shook her head. Her tone serious, she replied, "No. I'm ready. I want this. I want you."

God, she was going to kill him. He didn't need to worry about hunters or traps. Sophia was going to kill him. Luke attempted to remain firm. He had to do what was best for his mate, regardless of what she wanted. Sophia's safety and well being was paramount. "If you're ready now, then you'll be ready later."

Sophia's body stiffened. "What, are _you_ not ready? Don't you want me?"

Luke looked at her like she was crazy and rested more of his weight on her, letting her feel all of him pressing into her. "Feel that?" She nodded mutely. "Then don't doubt I want you. But this isn't just a first for you, y'know. It's never been like this for me before. This isn't some casual thing, you're my mate. There's so much more to it."

Sophia wiggled her wrists a bit and Luke released her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, forgetting her shirtless condition, and Luke shifted to lay on his side besides her. Sophia looked over at him with an earnest expression and asked, "So what is holding you back?"

Propping his head up with his elbow, he couldn't resist laying a hand on her bare stomach. He petted her, just a little, as he answered. "We're not human. I mean, yeah, there's your mom and everything, but your body wants go through the Change. It's ready. But I don't know if you're really ready. If you understand what it's going to mean."

She rolled to face him, twining her fingers with his. "Luke, I do understand. My life, all that I am, it's all going to change. Nothing's going to be the same and it's scary. Still, my Wolf…I felt her today, she came alive within me. She's ready, I'm ready. No matter what happens, I want to move forward."

He had to kiss her again, his impossibly brave and stubborn mate. "Baby, it's not that simple. No one knows where we are. I left my cell in my car and I doubt you have yours. If something happened, if something went wrong…"

Luke trailed off, his eyes staring at a point over her shoulder. Sophia snuggled closer, her hands curling around his shoulders. He met her gaze again, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close, as he went on. "If you're in trouble, I'm not going to be able to leave you to get help. I might be able to contact Mom through our link, but it'd be hard for me to concentrate, plus the distance would seriously drain me. I won't take that kind of risk with you. Not after what nearly happened to Sarah. What did happen to my sister."

He fell silent. He could feel Sophia's warmth against him, her breath against his chest, but it wasn't sexual now. It was comforting. It didn't need to be said that she understood. They laid together, in each other's arms, until the night grew cooler and Sophia shivered. He kissed her and then pushed into a sitting position. Hunting around, Luke found their shirts. He pulled his on and then reluctantly handed over hers. If he had his way, Sophia would always be half naked when they were alone. He thought about making it a rule after she went through the Change. Partial nudity at all times. Luke grinned wolfishly at her and Sophia rolled her eyes. He slung an arm around her shoulders as they started walking.

At her house, they found that Matt was still gone. Too late now to make the movie, they decided to head over to Luke's house for a change. Sophia left her father a note and they made the drive to the Alpha mansion in silence. Luke sprawled out on the couch and Sophia settled next to him. They watched horrible B movies and made fun of the actors. Sophia fell asleep first, her body practically on top of him, as if he was her mattress. Luke knew he should wake her up, take her home, but after his incredible restraint tonight, he felt he deserved a reward. Settling more comfortably into the sofa, he adjusted Sophia so that she was caught between his body and the back of the couch. His mate secure in his arms, Luke finally fell asleep.


End file.
